Wolf On Board
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Oz takes a ride on Serenity and has some fun on the way.
1. Meet the Mechanic

Title: Wolf On Board

Chapter 1: Meet the Mechanic

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is God he owns everything. I don't which is why I'm not God.

A/N: This takes place sometime in the middle of season one of Firefly and as for Oz still being alive let's just say the ability to control his wolf came with a few extra features.

-----------------------------------

"Hey."

Kaylee looked around until she spotted the person who had spoken. Her eyes landed on a boy in his earlier twenties and who looked about her own height with green hair. "Hiya." Kaylee replied as she leaned back further in chair and twirled her umbrella. "What can I do ya for?"

The boy tilted his head towards the sign that declared Serenity was looking for passengers. "Where to?"

"Oh it says right there on the screen, we're making way to the rim planet White Marsh. You heading that way? You're not going to find a better ship than my Serenity here." Kaylee smiled widely at the boy.

He looked the ship over and nodded, "Firefly."

"Yep, she may be of an older class but she runs better than any other ship out there." She said.

"Mechanic?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah how did you know?" Kaylee leaned forward in her chair.

The young man just shrugged, "How much?"

Kaylee told him the price and without batting an eyelash, the boy pulled out the money and placed it in her hand. Kaylee smiled, "You can go ahead aboard or do you need to grab your things. We'll wait for you if you need to. But you might want to be quick about the captain isn't the patient sort, but he's nice enough… on the inside anyway. Oh by the way what's your name? Mine's Kaylee." Kaylee stopped speaking to take a breath and looked at the boy who was smirking, "What?"

"Name's Oz." Oz said.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kaylee asked.

"Nope." Oz said.

"Never use five words when one will do?" Kaylee wondered.

"Yep." Oz nodded.

"Not me. Anyway go on aboard or did you need to grab more stuff?" Kaylee paused, giving Oz enough time to shake his head. "Alright then you can go in, though you might want to stay in the cargo hold until the captain gets back. He gets a mite touchy if he doesn't give his speech to all passengers before they make their way onto the rest of Serenity. They should be back soon, so you won't have to wait long to get settled on board."

Oz gave a slight smile as he made his way onto Serenity. The energetic mechanic reminded him of a certain red-headed computer hacker from long ago. He looked around the cargo hold and then glanced back at Kaylee twirling her pastel umbrella. 'Yep this is definitely a good choice.'


	2. Enter the Enforcer

Chapter 2: Enter the Enforcer

Oz placed his duffel bad and guitar case against the wall of the ship near the entrance. He took a deep breath. Serenity smelled like a home not like a sterile hospital like one of the Alliance ships.

Suddenly a large man came down the steps mumbling, "—just stay on the ship Jayne, well maybe I wanted to leave the gorram ship." Jayne stopped talking when he noticed Oz. "Oh man, we taking on passengers?" Jayne groaned. He stepped real close to Oz, "Now listen there's some questions you'll need to be answering before I'll let you stay on board. First, you Alliance?"

"No." Oz shrugged.

"You got a price on your head?"

"Nope."

"You running from people?"

"Nah."

"You got a gun on you?"

"Uh uh."

"Why is your hair green?"

"Jayne," Kaylee said running inside, "What are you doing with our guest?"

"I was just making sure he was on the up and up." Jayne glared at Oz.

"I'm sorry Oz we usually keep Jayne on leash." Kaylee smiled apologetically at Oz.

"S'alright. We were just talking." Oz said before walking away a bit.

"I thought you were fixing after the doc?" Jayne asked.

"What I ain't fixing after nobody. I'm just being friendly." Kaylee said blushing slightly.

"We better be careful about this one." Jayne said glancing back at Oz who was checking his bags.

"What? Why?" Kaylee looked at Oz as well.

"Ain't natural for a man's hair to be that color." Jayne said before walking away.

Oz ran a hand through his green hair, 'Note to self, change hair color. Maybe blue would be better.'


	3. Cue the Captain

Chapter 3: Cue the Captain

"Kaylee," Mal said as he entered Serenity.

"Oh Captain, this is Oz." Kaylee smiled and pulled Oz closer to Mal, "Oz this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

Oz nodded his head while Mal looked the green haired boy over, "This all we got?"

"Captain!" Kaylee hissed, "Be nice."

Mal rolled his eyes, "Welcome aboard." Then he locked eyes with Oz, "Don't go on the bridge, don't make your problems our problems, and most importantly don't go shooting any of my crew."

Oz shrugged, "That's reasonable."

"All right then, I guess that's all need be said." Mal started to walk away but he turned back, "You paid already? For the whole way?"

"Yea." Oz said

"You some rich kid, running away from daddy?" Mal asked.

"No." This time Oz looked Mal in the eyes and Mal nodded.

"Zoe and Wash should be right behind me and Inara was on her way back, so we should be leaving soon. Come on I'll show you your room." Mal said. Oz grabbed his bag and guitar case from the floor and followed Mal and Kaylee. The captain stopped in front of an empty room at the very beginning of the hall. "You'll be bunking here, like I said don't go on the bridge but you can go anywhere else. We all eat dinner at the same time any other time you can fend for your self. I'll send someone when it's time for dinner tonight to show you the mess."

Oz entered his room and put his stuff on the bed, "Thanks."

Mal walked away from Oz with Kaylee still following, "I think the boy's all right, he's too young to be Alliance or mercenary. River and Simon should be fine, no one looking for them would spend that much money."

"I'm surprised we actually got any passengers. I guess he really wants to go to White Marsh." Kaylee shrugged.

"Well granted that boy's a little strange." Mal said as they were walking to the bridge.

Kaylee shrugged, "I think he's nice."

"Don't speak much though, he only said, what, ten words to me." Mal said.

"Five, he only said five." Kaylee corrected.

"You were counting?" Mal raised an eyebrow and stopped when they were in between the bridge and engine room. Kaylee smiled and shrugged. "And what is with the green hair?" Mal muttered before going into the bridge.

"I think it's shiny." Kaylee said before skipping to the engine room.


	4. Smell the Sister

Chapter 4: Smell the Sister

---

Oz was getting settled into the small room when he felt the ship lift off. He considered staying in his room until someone got him. But Oz was never one to stay in one place, he liked moving. So he left his room and began to wander. He started to head back to the cargo hold when a scent caught his nose. It was one of the eight people scents that permeated the ship. It was coming strongly from the cargo hold. It had a tang of something old, something from Earth-That-Was.

Oz entered the cargo hold to see a girl of about sixteen dancing to music that only she could hear. Oz tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what this girl was. She was dancing beautifully and gracefully in a simple blue dress that swirled around her form.

He went back to his room and pulled out the guitar case that he had put under his bed. He lovingly removed the guitar from its case. Then he returned to the cargo bay and sat on the steps. Oz let his mind wander until a song came to his head that fit the dancer's movements.

River's eyes flew open when she heard the guitar's song. She stopped in mid twirl, to look at the young man with green hair. 'Hair is sick, why is the hair sick?' River pushed those thoughts from her mind. She tried to prepare for the onslaught of another mind. Except she felt nothing. River sat next to Oz and looked him over curiously.

"Hey." Oz smiled and stopped playing.

"You are silent." River said.

"You stopped dancing." Oz shrugged.

"Not what I meant. The brainwaves send out electromagnetic pulse waves. No one can feel them except me. But you don't have any. No waves that go into River." River ran a hand lightly over Oz's hair. "Is it because the hair is sick? The mucus dampens the signal. The hair should get better, not good for things to be sick."

Oz lightly took River's hand from his hair, 'She's psychic, sort of like Drusilla.' "Don't worry about it." He told the psychic and then he began to play another song. The song was one he had played when he was in his band so many years ago.

River smiled, "Rivers flow and move." And with that she went back to dancing on one of the crates.


	5. Classify the Crazy

Chapter 5: Classify the Crazy

---

This girl was a psychic, that was what gave her that tang of Earth-that-was. Not many people were gifted with the supernatural anymore. Most of the witches died with the earth and only a few demons made it off the planet as well. Oz didn't know what happened to the slayers after the fall.

Except this girl was so not in her right mind, there was something off about her. She seemed smart, but it was like her speech was encrypted. Like a computer program. 'Maybe she's processing too much information at once and needs walls to block it out.' Oz thought. 'It's probably the mental shields that hold my wolf at bay that keep her out as well. Imagine if I didn't have them up, the so many years I've lived being pressed upon her. That would not be good.'

River jumped off the crate in a spinning twirl that she gracefully landed on one foot. She kneeled in front of Oz and put a hand on his guitar, "So old, priceless trash. It doesn't fit in anymore." She looked at Oz and cocked her head to the side. "Like you." She said slowly.

'Maybe my shields don't hide everything.' Oz thought and then he shrugged. "I don't fit in much anywhere."

River smiled, "Pieces can be made to fit," she stood up. "especially on a crew of misfits." She started to walk away, "Be sure to keep your things hidden from the girl man. He takes what is costly."

"Girl man?" Oz asked.

River's head popped around the door, "Jayne."


	6. Confuse the Companion

Chapter 6: Confuse the Companion

------

Oz got up to put his guitar back in his room. Also to apply slight security measures in case of the 'girl man'.

"Hello." Oz looked up to see an elegantly dressed beautiful woman descending the stairs. "Are you one of our new passengers?"

Oz nodded.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Inara." Inara held out her hand daintily.

"Oz." He gently shook her hand.

"What awaits you in White Marsh, business or pleasure?" Inara asked.

Oz shrugged, "Just traveling."

"On your own?" Inara wondered. Oz nodded again. "What a beautiful instrument." Inara said looking at the guitar in the boy's grip. "May I see it?" Oz held out one of his oldest possessions for her to see. "I do not recognize this model, what is it called?" Inara asked running a hand lightly over the strings.

"Guitar."

"Were you playing it out here?" Inara smiled slightly.

"Yes," Oz nodded his head toward the infirmary, "for River."

"Yes that child is always dancing. It must have been nice for her to have something to dance to." She said.

"I'm going to put this away." Oz said before turning to walk away.

"Interesting boy." Inara murmured. 'I must be losing my touch. His gaze never once strayed to my chest. He never stumbled with his words or fidgeted nervously.' She paused to think on his green hair and black painted fingernails, 'Or he's gay.'


	7. Pardon the Preacher

Chapter 7: Pardon the Preacher

----

Oz was closing the door to his room. He had just finished installing one of the devices, he had perfected over the years, on his door. Easy enough to get in if you knew the trick, damn near impossible otherwise.

Oz smelled the man walking up behind him but he didn't hear him. "Monk?" Oz wondered. He turned around to face the man before he could place a hand on him.

"Shepherd actually, though I was in an abbey up until a few months ago." Book smiled. "How were you able to tell before turning around, if you don't mind me asking."

"You walk like a monk," Oz paused and shrugged. "or an assassin."

"Ah yes." Book paused for a minute and clutched his bible.

'I believe I've hit a sore spot.' Oz thought as the preacher refused to comment more than that. He stuck out a hand, "I'm Oz."

"Oh how rude of me," Book said shaking the young man's hand, "Shepherd Book." As Book let go Oz's hand he asked, "Have you made your way around the ship yet?"

"No." Oz shook his head.

"Would you like me to show it to you?" Book asked. Oz nodded and Book began showing him the ship. They walked through the ship and after briefly stopping to say hi to Kaylee who was working on the engine, they stopped in the dining room. "And this is, if you're lucky and I or Kaylee have prepared the food, you will enjoy your dinner." Book sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Oz to sit as well. "Are you religious?"

"No," Oz said taking a chair, "spent some time in a monastery though."

"Oh really what type of monastery?" Book wondered.

"Buddhists mostly," Oz answered, "for meditation."

"These," Book pointed at the beads wrapped around Oz's wrists, "would be meditation beads then. Could I," Book reached to touched them but Oz moved his arm out of reach.

"Don't." Oz growled.

The preacher bowed his head, "I apologize I had forgotten that in some faiths it is not proper to share meditation beads."

"It's alright." Oz said.

"Well it's almost time for me to prepare dinner. If you can cook I'd love the help." Book said after a moment.

Oz shook his head, "I can't cook."

"Alright then scat, I'll start working on dinner. You're lucky we've recently restocked on food so it won't just be protein." Book said standing up.

Oz stood up and left leaving the preacher to his kitchen. 'It'll be nice to be around a man of faith again, even if it is Catholicism and not Buddhism. I'm glad those two were the reigning religions. Meditation and protection against vampires, who could ask for more.'


	8. Bother the Brother

Chapter 8: Bother the Brother

----

Oz was walking back to his room when he almost literally ran into another young man. "Sorry." Oz said trying to side step around him.

Simon grabbed Oz's arm, "I can not believe the Captain actually let on passengers. But you listen to me, if you so much as breathe a word about River."

Oz glanced at the taller boy, 'Must be a brother.' Then he looked at Simon in confusion, "Huh?"

"If you're Alliance—" Simon began.

"I'm not." Oz said pulling his arm away.

"No. No. No. No. No!" River came running and stepped in between Simon and Oz.

"River, what's wrong?" Simon asked concerned.

"Not fight." River placed a hand on both her brother and Oz.

"River we don't know—" Simon said quietly.

River shook her head, "I know."

Oz looked at the two siblings. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered a wave that said something about a brother and a sister. River and Simon Tam. The werewolf shook his head slightly. As far as he was concerned that was none of his business. He locked eyes with Simon, "I won't hurt her."

Simon ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to… I just,"

"Worry. I get it." Oz said. "I'm Oz."

"Simon."

River hugged her brother and smiled at Oz, "No fighting. Need to be strong, together. This path has rocks." Then she glanced up at Simon, "Time to sleep?"

"Oh right, of course River. It's time for your medicine." Simon said as they began walking to the infirmary. "Be seeing you Oz."

Oz gave a slight wave in their direction. 'It's almost like being with the Scoobys again.' He sighed and started moving in the direction of his room again, 'I miss them.'


	9. Catch the Crook

Chapter 9: Catch the Crook

----

Oz stopped a few feet from his room. He only need turn the corner and he would be at his door. Except the 'girl-man' scent was coming from right in front of his door and he could hear muttering.

"Gorram door. Why won't you open? It ain't like there some kind science to opening a door."

Oz smiled, 'Definitely going to be taking all of River's advice in the future.' He waited a few minutes before doing anything. In that time Jayne proved his knowledge of curses both in the English as well as Chinese language.

Oz stepped around the corner and leaned against the wall, "Door stuck?" Oz asked.

Jayne immediately took two steps back from the door, "I was just, uh… I was…"

"Trying to steal my stuff." Oz tilted his head slightly.

"No." Jayne said.

"Mmmhmm." Oz nodded his head.

"I was making sure you were all settled in but the door won't open." Jayne said and tried to give a sincere smile.

"Locked." Oz said.

"There ain't no locks on guest rooms. How'd you lock it?" Jayne asked.

"With a lock." Oz said with a straight face.

Oz and Jayne stood at a sort of a stand still. The older man trying to intimidate the younger. But Oz merely regarded him with an amused look in his eyes.

Jayne, after a moment, shoved past Oz. When Jayne was out of a normal person's range he muttered, "Probably didn't have anything worth stealing anyway. Wait a minute… Course he has something, why else would he have a lock. I'll try again tomorrow."

Oz shook his head and was about to go into his room when he heard the Captain, who was chewing on an apple, stop Jayne. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Uh… no?" was Jayne's uncertain reply.

"It better not had been because what I heard had something to do with robbing our new passenger." Mal sounded slightly angry.

"I wasn't really gonna take any of his stuff."

"Jayne…"

"I was just gonna see if anything was worth taking."

"Jay—"

"I'll give you a twenty percent cut."

"Stay away from the kid's room." Oz heard Mal start to walk away from the former mercenary.

"Forty?" Jayne asked then almost immediately yelled, "Oww!"

Oz smiled, he was pretty sure Mal had thrown his apple at Jayne and hit him square in the face.


	10. All Alone Almost

Chapter 10: All Alone… Almost

---

Oz laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. For a while he just let his thoughts wander through his mind not really concentrating on anything. However one thought caught his attention. 'Doors'

The werewolf began checking his mental shielding. His mental shields kept his wolf in check and made it possible for him to ignore the call of the moon when he was on a planet. But it was more than that. Oz had spent more then thirty years in Tibet working with his wolf.

He could connect with his wolf and communicate in a sort of way. They couldn't carry on conversions or anything. But the wolf, Oz called him Fenir, could see through his eyes and comment on Oz's life. It was never more than a growl of danger, howl of attraction, or a bark of possible pack. But because of Fenir, Oz's senses had all become as sharp as a wolf's.

The beads Oz wore now had been acquired after the incident with the Initiative. The beads were not so much for mediation as for protection for everyone around him. The beads that were wrapped around his wrists and neck made it literally impossible for him to change.

He had had a version of them when he went to see Willow but they only worked when he stayed calm. Willow had helped him make the ones he wore now. He only ever took them off when he was in an isolated part of a planet and wanted to let Fenir have some fun.

Oz snorted slightly at that. 'Pick a planet any planet'

It was about twenty-five years after the incident that he realized something was different about him. He was forty-seven years old and still looked like a twenty some year old punk kid. He had gone to his favorite witch to see what was wrong with him. Willow had matured so much after the fall of Sunnydale and Oz saw her every couple of years or so. She looked into his aura and had fainted. When she had woken up she insisted that he go to a Lorne, a demon Angel knew.

Oz had to sing for Lorne. The green skinned demon had been shocked by what he had seen. Because of what Oz had done with his wolf, something had happened to him. Nobody was ever able to figure out exactly how it happened or how to reverse it.

Oz couldn't age, at all. He could be hurt, get sick, and most definitely get killed. Though they didn't test that possibility and Oz didn't plan to either.

Happy that his mental shields were all well and functioning, he had one more concentrated thought before back to thinking of nothing. 'I hope dinner's ready soon.'

Fenir gave a yip of agreement.


	11. Damn Door

Chapter 11: Damn Door

---------

Oz had dozed off when he suddenly woke up to pounding on his door. He sat up slowly trying to remember where he was currently.

"What's wrong Kaylee?"

"Oh Simon. It's this door. It's like stuck or something."

"Here let me try."

"It's not going to work."

"I have more stre—"

"You don't want to finish that statement."

"Right."

Oz unlocked his door, startling Simon and Kaylee. "Hey."

"Hey Oz. I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready but your door was giving me trouble. I could look at if you want me to." Kaylee offered smiling sweetly.

Simon frowned slightly, "How did you manage to open it?"

"I unlocked the door." Oz shrugged.

"How'd you do that? The door can't be locked in the first place." Kaylee asked.

Oz held up a finger and then grabbed his bag. He routed around for a few second before coming back to the door. He placed a small device in Kaylee's hand. "If you don't tell the girl man, you can have it."

Kaylee's face lit up like a kid on Christmas while Simon laughed lightly. "Girl man? You've been talking with River. Just don't say that to Jayne's face."

"Yeah he'll get all offended and try to show you his man parts." Kaylee added.

"Don't want that." Oz said with a slight smile.

"Come along guys let's go eat." Kaylee said

"Walk a lady to dinner?" Oz asked holding out an arm.

Kaylee blushed and took the offered arm, "Sure." Oz nodded his head toward Kaylee's other arm.

Simon paused for a minute confused, "Oh. Allow me to assist you." Simon lightly took a hold of Kaylee's other arm. She smiled brightly at that. The three then made their way to the dining room.


	12. Dinner Discussions

Chapter 12: Dinner Discussions

-----

"Well what's all this then?" Mal asked as Kaylee walked into the dining room giggling on the arms of Oz and Simon.

"Just these two fine gentlemen walking me to dinner all proper like." Kaylee said smiling widely.

Jayne opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly rude, when River stamped on his foot. "Oww!" Jayne yelped. "Gorram it girl."

"Your foot was about to go in your mouth. It would have gotten stuck so I stopped it before it began." River said sitting down at the table. Jayne glared at River as he sat as far away from her as possible. She just smiled sweetly at him.

Mal laughed and took his seat as well sitting at the head of the table. Simon sat next to River and Kaylee sat next to Simon. Oz ended up sitting on the other side of River and next to Mal.

"Here we go." Book said setting dishes of food on the table before sitting on the other side of Mal.

"Are we late?" Wash asked walking into the room with Zoe a step behind him. "Oh look I told you we should come, Book made the food." Wash exclaimed claiming a seat next to Book. Zoe chuckled lightly at her husband and took the seat next to him.

"And who's this?" Zoe asked looking at Oz.

"Right. This is Oz, he'll be with us till White Marsh." Mal did a quick point around the table. "Shepherd Book, Wash, Zoe, Jayne, Simon, Kaylee, River, and where's our ambassador?"

Inara arrived at this moment and squeezed in between Zoe and Jayne. "Pardon me for being late."

"S'alright. I was just introducing everyone to Oz." Mal said.

Inara smiled, "We've already had the pleasure—"

"Oh?" Both Jayne and Mal said.

Inara made a face at them. "Oh grow up." She said before beginning to put food on her plate. Everyone quickly dug in before Jayne could eat it all.

"So Oz," Simon asked after a few minutes of everyone eating, "what awaits you in White Marsh?"

"Forests." Oz said after a moment.

"Forests? What do you mean by that?" Kaylee asked.

"Forests what'd you wanting forests for, they're on any planet." Jayne said around a mouthful of food.

"Isn't there supposedly a hidden monastery on White Marsh somewhere in the Owen Forests?" Inara looked questioningly at Book.

"Yes that is one of the myths of White Marsh. But no one has ever found this monastery." Book said.

"Why would you want to hide a monastery?" Wash asked.

"To keep what is precious pure. Secrets stay secret." River replied not looking up from her meal.

"Wash how long we got until we reach the planet?" Mal asked.

"Should only be a week, maybe less." Wash answered.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Zoe asked.

Mal shook his head. "No just want to make sure we get there on time."

The rest of meal was filled with quiet chatter. Oz was quiet and watched the rest of the group interact. When the meal was over everyone helped clean up before they went their separate ways. Book and Jayne went to work out before bed. Wash went to check the auto pilot while Mal and Zoe followed him talking about a pick up on White Marsh. River meandered off and Simon lagged behind her. And lastly Kaylee grabbed Inara for some girl talk with promise to Oz that she would learn about the door device later. Oz was the last one to leave the room and had decided now was the time for a change.

Of hair color.


	13. Dyes, Devices, and Doubts

Chapter 13: Dyes, Devices, and Doubts

---

Oz looked up in the mirror at his reflection. His recently spiked up dark forest green hair was now falling into his face and a light blue. It was a deathly pale type of blue. Usually Oz did darker colors but this shade of dye had caught his eye.

The werewolf smiled at his reflection. Not many people today dyed their hair colors anymore. Sure they'd go blonde and black and occasionally red but rarely anything else. So any chance he got to buy colors, he bought at least thirty of them.

Knock, knock

Oz opened the door to see Kaylee.

"Hey I wanted to……" Kaylee trailed off as her eyes took in Oz's new hair. "What happened to the green?"

Oz shrugged, "Wanted a change. You like?"

"Uh yea it's shiny. I ain't never seen people with hair like yours." She smiled and then looked down at her cupped hands, "So you were going to show me how it works."

"Sure." Oz stepped back to allow her in. Kaylee stood still for a moment before understanding the unspoken invitation. Some habits die hard, especially lessons learned on the hellmouth.

"So how does it work?" Kaylee asked.

"Simple." Oz led her to his open door and pointed to where his own locking device was stuck to the inside of the door frame. He then ran a finger along the two thin wires that were pulled out from either side of the device. The wires ended just at the edge of the wall.

"Okay…" Kaylee nodded slowly. The werewolf then shut his door. He tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge then he hit the door where the end of the wire lay. The door popped open. "That don't seem like it would work very well."

Oz shut the door again, "Hit door somewhere else."

The young mechanic shrugged but preceded to bang on the door. Nothing happened. She tried hitting the door in different places but it didn't pop open until she hit it where Oz had before. "Wow. That's some chip you got there. Where'd you get it?"

Oz shrugged, "Me."

"You made it?" Kaylee asked a little awed. Oz nodded. She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes slowly drifted to lock on his blue hair.

Oz noticed this and gave the smallest of a smile, "Trust me?"

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Do you trust me?" Oz repeated.

"Why?" The girl looked a little apprehensive.

"A surprise." Oz said.

"For me really?" Kaylee was once again smiling.

Oz nodded, "Close your eyes."

Kaylee took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She felt hands on her shoulders gently pushing her to sit down on the floor. Then her hair was lifted and something soft was wrapped around her shoulders. Kaylee sighed again as she felt Oz softly brushing her hair. It felt nicer then when Inara brushed her hair. His hands were soft and gentle, Kaylee was nearly to the point of falling asleep when she felt something cold being brushed onto her hair. "Um Oz…"

"Trust me?"

Kaylee nodded and closed her eyes tighter. She could feel the cold stuff on her hair and she shivered. She heard Oz begin to hum a song she had never heard before. Then she once again felt hands on her shoulder this time pulling her back so she was sort of lying on the floor. Except her back was prompt up by what felt like pillows and her head was just hanging.

"This'll be wet."

Then there was water being poured over her head into what sounded like a bucket. This was repeated twice. Next thing Kaylee knew her hair was being dried and she was pulled to her feet.

"Open."

Kaylee opened her eyes and gasped as she looked into her reflection. Streaks of pink ran through her hair. "Runtse de shang-dee! Would you look at the pretty." Kaylee turned to Oz and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Welcome." Oz responded.

Kaylee blushed as she let go of him. "Well I guess I better get going." She turned and tried to open the door. She paused and then hit it in the correct place. She stepped out of the room and turned to see Oz leaning against the door. "Thanks for the locking mechanism and the hair…" Kaylee leaned in and gave Oz a kiss on the cheek before skipping away.

Oz turned to see Simon glaring at him from across the hall. "What?" Oz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Simon said and watched as Oz shut his door. After a moment he shut his own.

"Pink, the color of soft love, of blushing feelings." A soft voice came from down the hall. "She wears her heart in her hair." River looked at her brother's closed door. "You may have yet lost her brother. Hair can change but not without help. And you not a hair dresser, what will you do now?"


	14. No Rhyme Nor Reason

Chapter 14: No Rhyme Nor Reason

---

Oz opened his eyes as he heard his door open. "Hey." Oz called softly as he sat up in his bed. "What's up?"

"In space up is down, down is up. There is no ceiling, no floor, no walls. Just a vast void of darkness with pinpoints—" Oz raised an eyebrow at the still babbling River. "I just wanted to see if you were up yet." She finished.

"What's the time?" Oz asked.

"Time to wake." River sat down on his bed and looked Oz over. "The hair is dieing, it's not getting better." Then she shook her head, "No hair not dieing, hair is dyed." She looked at Oz and gave a confused smile, "I used to understand but now everything got spun around and cut into pieces and I can't put them back together again." She giggled,

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

What could he do?

He was screwed.

Two by two,

Hands of blue."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and her shoulders began shaking.

"River." Oz grabbed the shaking girl's shoulders. "Look at me." River looked into his eyes and felt a calm pass through her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Just breathe." Oz said softly, "Think of nothing, become like a stone, nothing can move you, nothing can break you."

"Oz have you seen my sis— What the hell are you doing!" Simon roared as he walked into Oz's room. River's eyes flew open and she spun off the bed to stand in front of her brother. The werewolf just let her go and slowly got off his bed. Simon grabbed his sister's arm. "What was he doing to you? Are you okay?"

"Simon, I'm fine. He was helping me meditate." River said.

"On his bed?" Simon yelled before going after Oz.

'Challenge for mate?' Fenir questioned as Oz ducked under Simon's wild punch. Oz grabbed the doctor's arm and twisted it behind his back before shoving him against a wall. "Calm down Simon."

"Simon! Stop being such a boob." River yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Mal asked looking in. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Oz, "Would you mind letting go of the good doctor?" Oz let go of Simon and backed up a couple of steps with his hands in the air. "Now would someone like to tell me what's going on my boat?"

"Simon's an idiot." River muttered and kicked her brother in the shins.

"Ow! River!" Simon yelped and clutched his shin. "I came in here and found him with my sister in his bed."

"I think you might need to have a few words with the preacher and the special hell Oz." Mal said putting his gun away.

"No! I came in to see if he was awake. But then the hair started to speak to me and I couldn't reason and there was rhyming and he stopped the shaking and made me a stone. Then Simon came in and was all big brother like and totally misinterpreted everything." River said expressively waving her hands around.

"You mean you weren't…" Simon trailed off.

"No Simon we weren't." River said.

Simon turned to Oz, "I… uh… apologize for my behavior. I thought—"

Oz interrupted Simon, "S'alright man. You're a big brother. I get it."

Mal looked at Oz and noticed for the first time that his passenger was only dressed in shorts. "Perhaps we should leave Oz to get dressed."

"Of course sorry." Simon said and turned to his sister to see her eyes grow big and red creep up her cheeks.

Mal smiled at Simon, "Oh yea they definitely weren't doing nothing if she's just noticing now that he's shirtless. Come on kids let's go." Mal ushered the brother and sister out of the room and closed the door behind.

"Well that was fun." Oz mumbled.

'Not a mate?' Fenir questioned again.

'Yes Fenir, River is not a mate.' Oz responded and almost laughed when he thought he heard his wolf sigh, 'We need to find a mate.'


	15. Meals and Maybes

Chapter 15: Meals and Maybes

---

Oz threw on a pair of jeans and a torn shirt before venturing out of his room. He passed by Jayne on his way to the kitchen.

"Can't you pick a color boy?" Jayne growled as he took in Oz's new hair.

"No." Oz shrugged.

"You do more to your hair then Inara and she's a companion." Jayne tilted his head. "You sly?"

"Interested?" Oz asked as his lips twitched slightly.

"What no! Course not. I like girls, only women for Jayne." Jayne said quickly.

"Really?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

Jayne glared, "You're just messing with me, ain't you?" Oz shrugged again and Jayne paused a moment. Then he shoved past Oz, "I'm going to go work out."

Oz looked at the mercenary's back as he walked away. 'He really reminds me of Larry. Why do these people make me think of Sunnydale?'

'Pack?' Fenir questioned.

'We're not going to be here long enough for them to become pack.' Oz responded. He didn't move for a few moments, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

'Food!' The wolf howled, jarring Oz from his thoughts.

'Alright, alright. I'm going.' Oz continued on to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen at the same time as Wash was coming in through one of the other doors. "Hey." Oz nodded his head in the pilot's direction.

"Oz, how's it going?" Wash smiled.

"Good." Oz responded. He looked at Wash's shirt and laughed.

"What?" Wash wondered. He looked down at himself, "Is it the shirt? I knew I shouldn't have worn it. It doesn't go with my Hawaiian shirt at all. But Zoe thought I should wear it. And I'm not one to ignore the missus."

Oz shook his head and began looking for something to eat. Wash joined him in the hunt for food. After ten minutes they had found something acceptable and sat down to eat. "You like Serenity?" Wash asked.

"Yea she's cool." Oz said.

"Oh we could turn down the temperature if—" Wash started to get up.

"No I meant she's tranquil like." Oz corrected himself.

"That she is. When ever I fly her, I feel like a leaf on the wind. I just glide with the breeze or get swept away and can still make the gentlest of landings." Wash said.

"That good huh?" Oz smirked.

"I'm one of the best." Wash replied. "Speaking of which, I need to go check on her. Make sure we on course." The pilot got up and placed his dishes in the sink. "I'll talk with you later."

Oz was just about finished his meal when Fenir spoke up again, 'Pack.'

'Maybe.'


	16. Shit! Shit! Shit!

A/N: At this point I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are totally awesome. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Please don't kill me for what my muses are making me do. /hides in closet/

Chapter 16: Shit! Shit! Shit!

---

Oz had finished eating and was walking to the engine room when he heard Wash call for the Captain in a panicked voice. Mal rushed past Oz into the cockpit. "What's going on Wash?"

Oz drifted closer to the two men to hear their conversation. "Reavers." Wash whispered.

"Oh shit. Quick power down, power down. We lucked out before, we can luck out again." Mal said before grabbing the ship wide intercom. "People, we've got Reavers. We're going to see if they'll pass us by. Everyone get ready in case they don't."

Kaylee came out of the engine room and latched onto Oz's arm, "Oh God, not again." She whispered.

Oz hugged the young woman and petted her hair, "It'll be okay. I promise." Oz suddenly found his other side occupied by River and put an arm around her as well.

"They're hungry and awake. The eyes are open and they can't close. They see us." River whispered, her voice trembling.

Zoe stepped around them and quickly took her place beside the captain and next to her husband. "Are they going to pass us?" She asked squeezing Wash's shoulder.

Wash grasped his wife's hand. "I don't know. But that ship's got one of those nets. If we get caught in it, I don't know of any way to get out of it."

"Just hold steady and hope the fact that we've got a preacher on board will be enough to keep God on our side." Mal said gripping the back of the pilot chair tightly.

Simon came up behind River, Oz and Kaylee. River quickly switched her grip from Oz to her brother. "Simon, I can hear them. They're hungry. They're awake, and they're coming." River said.

"We're almost past them." Wash breathed.

"Run! Run! Fly! Go!" River screamed.

As Zoe and Mal turned to glance at River, Wash started to turn everything back on, "They're turning towards us."

Just when Wash was about to fly out of there, a jolt went through the ship knocking everyone off their feet. "They've caught us."


	17. Plan To Pray

Chapter 17: Plan to Pray

---

"What the hell was that?" Jayne yelled running into the cockpit.

"Get your guns Jayne. Everyone weapons now." Mal said raising his voice so that the group outside of the room that now included Inara and Book heard him as well. "We won't go down without a fight."

"Mal what—" Jayne grabbed Mal's arm.

"Reavers caught us in their net." Mal said moving out of Jayne's grip. "So go get your guns Jayne."

"Guns, shit I'm getting my grenades." Jayne rushed out of the room.

"Jayne." Zoe called after him, "we don't want to blow the ship just yet."

"Shepherd go with Zoe and get the weapons." Mal ordered.

"I'm going with Zoe too." Wash said following his wife out of the room.

"Oh God, the walls are going to bleed and the floor will match the décor. Bits and pieces. We'll make a ten course meal and a wardrobe to match." River pushed her brother away and started screaming.

"Mei-mei, please," Simon tried to pull his struggling sister into a hug. "calm down."

"Let me." Oz placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. Simon looked for a moment like he was going to refuse but then he stepped back. Oz gently took hold of the screaming girl, and caught her chin in his hand. "Stone, River. Block the thoughts, become a stone." Oz said soothingly.

"I can't. I can't." River cried.

Oz let go of her briefly to take off his bracelets and necklace beads. Then he placed them in her hands. "Concentrate on these. Just run them through your hands. And think only of them." River quieted down and began to breathe regularly.

"How did you do that?" Simon asked.

"Now's not the time Doc." Mal said as Jayne, Zoe, Wash, and Book returned with the weapons. "Now that she's quiet we need to go over the plan. The only way they can come in is through the front door in the cargo bay and that's where we'll be. Kaylee, you and Simon and Inara will be on the stairs shooting the reavers that come through the door. Oz can you handle a gun?" Oz nodded before Mal continued. "Good. Then you'll be on the ground floor with me, Wash, Jayne, Zoe, and Book."

"What about my sister?" Simon asked looking at River whose lips were moving silently as she stared at the beads in her hands.

"She can either stay here or be on the balcony with you. It's your choice." Mal said as they began to pass out the weapons.

"She stays here." Simon said after a moment.

Suddenly there was a bang that rang throughout the ship. "Let's go. Take your positions." Mal shouted before racing to the cargo with everyone but Simon and Oz on his heels.

"Mei-mei I want you to stay here." Simon said placing his hands on River's shoulders. "I love you."

River raised her head and cupped her brother's cheek. "I love you too." Simon kissed her on the forehead before running out, not noticing that Oz was still there.

River glanced at the werewolf who hid in the shadows, "Don't be afraid. I know what I hold. The chains that bind you will be ready at a moments notice. Be free."

"Do you see?" Oz asked coming closer to River.

"More than you know." River replied.

"And?" Oz stopped an inch away from the girl.

"The beauty of the outside matches the inside." River smiled. Oz started to lean in but River placed a finger over his lips, "You're needed."

"Oz get your ass in here!" Came from the cargo hold.

Oz sighed before turning towards the cargo hold and running. 'Mate!' Fenir seemed to say in an almost teasing voice.

'Shut up!' Oz growled.


	18. Guts and Guns

Chapter 18: Guts and Guns

---

Oz ran into the cargo hold with his gun ready. And just for a second a flash of Sunnydale passed through his mind. He could see the slayer who had already been slayed once, his witch who was his world, the self named snack provider who was so much more, and the watcher who was a mentor as well. Then he snapped back to reality as he knelt behind the barricade that Wash was taking shelter behind.

Everyone's gun was trained on the cargo bay door. The outer door was already open and the reavers were trying to open the inner doors. Oz could hear the unsteady breathing coming from above, even in and out coming from Zoe, Mal, and Book, and the hearts of the reavers that sounded like they were about to beat out of their chests.

There were about thirty of them, maybe more. Oz could smell them, without his beads on, all his senses were even more heightened than usual. The stink of dead flesh, of coppery blood, and worst things that Oz didn't even want to consider. The screams were the worst though. The reavers were just screaming, not in anger or fear. Just as if that was all they could do.

Oz's grip tightened on his gun as the man eaters managed to force the doors open. "Now!" Mal screamed. And shots rained from above trapping the first five reavers in the door. But only for a minute two then the others were pushing past their dead shipmates. Oz shot every reaver that he saw but not all of them went down right away or if they did they got back up.

They kept coming and coming. It felt like there were hundreds of them just pouring into Serenity. The floor was soon soaked with blood and quite a few bodies. All of the bodies were reavers but not all of the blood was theirs.

The smell of smoke and blood filled the air. And it was driving Fenir insane. He wanted out. Now. Oz had been moving slightly back away from Wash and more towards his left to try to dim down the smell when,

"Click."

"Oh shit!" Oz moaned as his gun ran out of bullets. He looked over to see a reaver jump over the barricade and onto Wash.

"Wash!" Zoe screamed. She couldn't take a shot at the reaver on her husband cause if she did the reavers would be on her.

"Shit!" Oz screamed. 'Fenir!'

'Protect.' Fenir howled before the change rippled through Oz's body.


	19. Protect Me Please

A/N: Okay so here's the deal. On the show Oz's wolf form is kind of human-esque/dog/wolf. For my purposes when Oz wolfs out he looks like a wolf. That's all. Enjoy the chapter… oh yeah you guys totally rock. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 19: Protect Me Please

---

Fenir howled as Oz's human body changed to that of a wolf's. 'Save Wash.' Oz whispered urgently. Fenir immediately jumped onto the reaver attacking Wash. And in a spray of blood, clawed the reaver's throat right out.

Wash looked up and froze as a wolf with fur as dark as the night stared down at him. The wolf nudged the pilot's dropped gun towards him. 'Fenir they're starting up the stairs.' Oz said. Fenir quickly jumped over to Wash and leaped onto the group of about twenty reavers that had managed to get past Jayne and were headed towards the stairs. He ripped through the maneaters, tearing off heads, clawing throats, and biting off arms.

As the last one dropped to the floor, Fenir looked around. There about ten left but Mal and Zoe were having trouble with them. Fenir gave a howl of warning before running straight towards the last of the reavers.

Again Fenir ripped through the reavers, the "men" that were threatening his might be pack. Only this time one of them got a lucky shot and Fenir yelped in pain as a knife cut into his leg. He snarled and leapt on the one that had cut him and ripped his head off with his teeth. And then with one more slash of the claws and bite of the teeth. All the reavers were dead.

Fenir froze as eight guns were trained on him. Oz could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. A black furred wolf who was covered in blood and standing over the dead bodies of crazed men. 'We look like the Norse god I named you for.' Oz said.

Fenir took a few steps back. He didn't understand, this was pack, he had protected, he had saved, why were those things that could hurt pointed at him.

'Fenir let me change. It'll be okay.' Oz said reassuringly.

Fenir only whimpered, 'Pack?' He was too scared, too hyped up from the fight to let Oz take control.

Mal and Jayne cocked their guns at the shaking wolf who was starting to bare his teeth. Then suddenly came a scream and River flung herself over the balcony to land gracefully in front of the wolf. "Don't shoot him!"

"River get away from it." Simon yelled.

River backed up so that the wolf's head was bumping against her hip and she gently petted Fenir on the head. "Good wolf. Protector of the night. Keeping away all the other hunters and nightmares that try to come out and play." River whispered to him. Fenir started to calm down and began to almost purr.

"Girl, you didn't see what—" Jayne began.

River interrupted him, "Didn't see what? There's not much I don't see. I didn't see him try to hurt any of you. I did see him save you, all of you." River began moving off of the dead bodies to a clean spot on the floor with Fenir following right behind her.

Oz projected one thought at River as loud and clear as he could before he let the change take him again, 'Please don't let them shoot me.' The moment his body became human again the world went black and the werewolf passed out.


	20. Caged and Contemplative

A/N: Slight alteration of Serenity's ship design. Umm and as always thank you for all the reviews. I want to warn you guys I have four tests next week. One every day but Thursday. I'm still going to try to post a chapter everyday but if I really need to study you guys may have to wait a little while for the next chapter after Saturday's update. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20: Caged and Contemplative

---

Oz woke feeling the cold floor upon his hot skin. That part felt good. The fact that he was currently naked and on the floor did not. He looked around and quickly grabbed the pants that were lying beside him. After he put them on he took in his surrounding. The room he was in was not big, in fact it couldn't really be classified as a room. It was probably only 6 by 6 by 6 feet. There was no door. No the way in was through the top which was currently covered by a grate.

Oz tried to move the grate but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and leaned against one of the walls before sliding down to sit on the floor. "Damn." Oz whispered.

He had closed his eyes for about five minutes when he heard a slight clinking sound. His beads were slowly being lowered into his "room" through the holes in the grate. "Thanks." Oz said as he wrapped his meditation beads back around his wrists and neck.

"The wolf nor the man should be caged, yet they always are." River said lying down on top of the grate.

Oz leaned his head back against the wall to look up at River, "Where am I?"

"The brain of Serenity." River said.

"Cockpit?"

"Right in front of the pilot station and just below it. Down the stairs, where the id is kept and all dark thoughts are contained." River added.

"The others?" Oz asked.

"They're in the cargo hold getting rid of the men gone wrong. Trying to clean the stains from the floor, blood from the walls, want to get back the décor." River started to giggle but stopped and frowned, "Simon is fixing Jayne and Zoe. They got hurt."

"Ho—" Oz started to speak but paused. Then he tried again, "How are they?"

River tilted her head to the side, "Scared. Thoughtful. Angry. Confused. Grateful. Alive."

Oz closed his eyes, "This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Not many things that do are." River gave Oz a sad smile.

"River!" River glanced back at her brother's shout. "Where are you?"

"I have to go." River started to get up.

"I know."

"I'll be back." River walked up the stairs towards where she knew her brother was looking for her. She gave one last look at the grate in the floor and then she was out of the room.

"I know."


	21. Everything Except an Explanation

Chapter 21: Everything Except an Explanation

---

"Tell me you know how to get of this net Wash."

"Mal I already told you—"

"Well think of a way gorramit. We're sitting ducks here. Even if we are still on course to White Marsh, ain't nobody gonna help us if they see the reaver's ship."

Oz opened his eyes and raised his voice, "I can help." He heard footsteps stomping down the steps and then he could see Mal.

"You awake?" Mal asked.

"It would seem so." Oz said.

"You wanna explain what exactly in the hell happened in the cargo bay?" Mal asked.

"You wanna let me out of here?" Oz mimicked Mal's voice in a tired tone.

"I'm not so inclined to do so till I know what's going on." Mal said.

"Mal!" Wash said.

"Don't get me wrong, you saved me and my crew and for that I'm grateful. And River seems to think you're okay. And while that girl may be this side of crazy, she's a good judge of character. But until I know what you are, I don't want my crew at risk." Mal explained.

"Mal we really need to get out of this net." Wash said.

"And I can't help from in here." Oz tilted his head so he was looking at Mal at an angle. Mal didn't move for a moment. Oz sighed, "I'll explain. Later. And in front of everyone."

Mal nodded and unlocked the grate. He pulled it back and stood away from the edge. But then almost as if he was having an argument with himself he shook his head. Then he stepped back to the edge and held out a hand for Oz to grab.

When the captain didn't flinch at his touch the barest of smile crossed the werewolf's face. "Thanks man." Oz said once he was out.

"Let's get out of this net." Mal said as he put the grate back in place.

Oz went to stand by Wash and the pilot got up to give him a place to sit. Wash then stood behind Oz and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Thanks for before, and you know saving me."

"Not a problem." Oz said as his fingers flew across the console.

"If you know how to get us out of the net, why didn't you do it before? Then we wouldn't have had to deal with the reavers." Mal said after fifteen minutes of watching Oz manipulate the ship.

"Couldn't have done it. Would have taken too long." Oz replied without looking up.

"We could have bought you time." Mal crossed arms and was starting to get angry again.

"But at what cost?" Oz asked quietly. "The reavers were getting on no matter what. I had to help. Just in case."

"Wanted to make sure we had an ace up our sleeves?" Mal said after a moment. Oz nodded and continued to work.

"You certainly know your way around." Wash said trying to keep up with what Oz was doing. "How are you at piloting?"

Oz shrugged, "Okay. I just know computers."

"What the hell is he doing out—" Jayne yelled as he entered the room and noticed Oz.

"Jayne shut up!" Wash glared at the bigger man.

"Hey that thing—" Jayne started to yell.

"Leave Jayne. Now." Mal stood in front of Jayne.

Jayne growled and as he walked out of the room he said, "I was just coming to tell you Zoe was all fixed up if you wanted to see her." Wash exchanged a look with Mal before hurrying out of the room.

"We're free." Oz said. "I'm going to reengage the autopilot if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine." Mal said. Oz pressed one final button and stood up to face the captain. "You ready to give that explanation now?"

Oz looked down at his naked torso, "You mind if I grab a shirt first?"

"I'll walk you to your room." Mal stepped aside to let Oz go first. As they made their way to the passengers' rooms they passed Kaylee. She smiled at Oz as she passed and let her hand gently brush against his before squeezing them reassuringly. Mal grabbed her arm as she passed him, "Get everyone together in the dining room."

"Yes Captain." Kaylee said before moving off.

Oz went into his room and closed the door before Mal could follow him in. Oz grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor and put it on. Then he put on his shoes as well. Oz pulled out the sink and splashed his face with some water. As the water dripped down his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. "You can do this."

'A pack is safe. A mate is always.' Fenir replied sleepily.

"Yea Fenir packs are safe, but people aren't wolves." Oz told the mirror. Then he turned away and opened the door.

Mal looked at Oz, the front of his shirt as well as his face were wet and he looked tired. "You ready?"

"Yea."


	22. Reactions and Reasons

A/N: Okay people this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. But it's only because this couldn't be broken up into more chapters. I know everyone likes long chapters. But it's really hard for me to write long chapters which is why I usually do one shots and drabbles. Anyway enough of me babbling. Enjoy the chapter and as always thank you for the reviews you guys rock.

Chapter 22: Reactions and Reasons

---

Oz took in the people and their reactions as he stepped into the dining room. Jayne was in the farthest corner. As far as away as he could be from Oz without being out of the room. If looks could kill Oz would be dead a thousand times over.

Zoe and Wash were sitting at the table holding hands tightly. Despite the fact that Zoe was slightly injured the scent of sex permeated from their bodies. Wash smiled at Oz before kissing his wife's cheek. Zoe merely gave the werewolf a nod of thanks.

Inara was seated at the table as well. She was confused by Oz by her companion upbreeding only allowed her to show mild interest. The only reason he could tell that she was confused was by her smell.

Kaylee was sitting next to Inara. She gave Oz a reassuring smile and a small wave as well.

The last person sitting at the table was River. The clever girl who understood more than she should. It looked like the only reason she didn't get up to greet Oz was the fact that her brother, who was standing behind her, had a hand on her shoulder. Simon, the doctor. Oz knew that look. The look of "I want to study that because it can't be real." Oz had long gotten over his hatred of scientists after the whole Initative thing. But in no way did that mean, he ever wanted to be studied again. Simon and his tools were in no way getting near this werewolf.

Oz's gaze drifted over to the preacher, Book. The Shepherd was leaning against one of the walls. He was the hardest to figure out what he was thinking. His look was one of concern but his stance contradicted it.

Mal had taken a seat at the table next to his first mate. "So Oz, I believe you were going to explain what happened back there."

Oz stayed standing where he was at the edge of the room. He looked down at the floor for a moment trying to figure how to best do this. "When I was younger, I was visiting my cousin. And while I was playing with him, he bit me. A month later was the night of the full moon. Something happened that night. I changed. I found out I was a werewolf." Oz looked up and was met with looks of confusion.

'God damnit.' Oz thought. With the fall of Earth, much of the supernatural knowledge was lost. He hadn't even taking into account that they might honestly not know what a werewolf was. Except Book and Jayne didn't look confused at all. Jayne's hand was slowly inching closer to his gun while Book was looking at Oz as if he had done something really spectacular.

"What's a werewolf?" Kaylee asked.

Oz opened his mouth to answer but Jayne beat him to it. "A creature, a beast. It's a man that changes into a wolf on nights of the full moon. It slaughters everything in its path. Bloody thirsty beasts that should be put down." Jayne's hand now rested a top his gun.

"They're an old, old, ancient myth from Earth that was." River added.

Mal turned to look at Jayne, "And why do you know your ancient myths so well?" Jayne refused to answer and instead just glared at Oz.

"If they only change nights of the full moon, then how did you manage to change back there? We're not on a planet with a moon or even near one." Inara said.

Oz thought carefully about how to answer this. After a moment or two he was able to answer. "Most werewolves are slaves to the moon. When they change, the wolf takes complete control. Most of the people have no recollection of what happens when they change." Oz stopped at Jayne's loud snort of disbelief.

"Something you'd like to add Jayne?" Mal asked looking back at Jayne again.

The large man finally took his hand of his gun to cross his arms across his chest. "No."

"Then keep quiet." Mal turned back to Oz.

"The wolf is kind of crazy, being trapped in the subconscious of a person so long, that all they want to do is kill and feed when they're let out. I almost hurt someone I loved because of it. So I found a way to become one with my wolf. So that I could have control when I was a wolf and so the wolf wasn't trapped in my subconscious all the time. He's not crazy, he's a part of me that I'm conscious of at all times. It took a long time." Oz locked eyes with Mal. "I'm not a threat to you or you crew. As long as I wear these beads, I will not become a wolf. They will not break and they can only come off I take them off."

"Yea and what's to stop you from taking them off and eating us in our sleep?" Jayne growled.

"Jayne does the fact that he saved our life's have no impact in your mind?" Inara glanced back at the mercenary.

"He's an animal. He should be shot." Jayne said.

"Well so are you but we haven't shot you yet." River replied calmly not looking at Jayne.

"You have no idea about what we're dealing with girl." Jayne said standing up. He started walking towards Oz.

"Jayne." Mal said sternly.

The mercenary stopped an inch away from Oz. He leaned down to whisper, "I don't care what they decide about you. You do anything and I'll put you down like the rabid dog you are." Then he shoved Oz out of his way and walked out of the room.

Oz barely managed not to fall to the floor. He frowned as he recaptured his balance. Something bad had happened to Jayne and Oz felt like Jayne wasn't one to let something go easily.

"So you can turn into a wolf, that's kind of neat." Kaylee filled the silence.

"That's not possible. If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes, I could have never believed it." Simon was looking at Oz in wonder. "If I could just run a few—"

"No." Oz interrupted him.

Simon tried again, "But it would be—"

"Still no." Oz said.

Simon opened his mouth but this time Kaylee interrupted him, "Simon, Oz is not a lab rat you can't just go experimenting on people. He's a human being. I thought you were more kind than that."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to—" Simon stopped at Kaylee's frown, then he looked back to the werewolf, "I'm sorry Oz. I won't say anymore about running tests. However if you change your mind— Oww!" Simon yelped as his sister turned around to kick him in the shins.

"Well if you don't mind. Me and Wash are going back to our bunk. I need to reassure myself that my husband's still here." Zoe gave another nod to Oz and then one to Mal before dragging her husband out of the room.

"I'm also going to go as well. Today has been… crazy." Inara got up as well and left the room.

"Yea all that adrenaline is just about gone. I feel really tired." Kaylee started to get up and stumbled a little.

Simon caught her, "I'll walk you back to your room. If that's acceptable?"

"Sure." Kaylee smiled at him. "G'night everyone." The two left the room as well.

Mal was the next one to stand. "You just keep those beads on and we'll be fine. Unless of course we going up against someone again and we need a bit of the wild." Mal patted Oz on the shoulder, "I'm gonna make sure we're still on course."

River and Book looked at Oz and then looked at each other. River crossed her arms, "I'm last. I called it."

Book smiled and laughed, "Very well little one." Book pushed off the wall and walked to Oz, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Oz nodded.

"Good night Oz. River." Book left leaving River and Oz alone.

"So." Oz said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

River got out of her chair and made her way to Oz a slight sway in her hips. She began circling him in slow even steps. Her hand touching his shoulders or hands at all times. "I can't hear you anymore. The mind of a wolf is something different to feel. They think of things differently." River stopped so that she stood in front of Oz. "Fenir said I was pack, mate."

'Mate.' Fenir agreed.

'Quiet Fenir.' Oz said. "Yea he did."

"Wolves mate so very young. I am young. But you are not. You didn't tell the whole story. Holes like ones in swiss cheese. Holes in the whole." River looked at Oz and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They didn't need to know. The wolf was enough. You could know if you wanted to." Oz smiled.

River leaned into Oz. When her face was an inch away from Oz's she placed two fingers to her lips and then placed them against Oz's in a type of transfer kiss. "I already do." River whispered. Then she turned and skipped away, "Good night wolf man."

Oz shook his head and smiled. 'Chase?' Fenir asked excitedly.

"Not this time Fen."


	23. Thoughts and Thanks

Chapter 23: Thoughts and Thanks

---

Throughout the entire ship everyone was asleep. Oz could hear each of their hearts beating the rhythmic melody that signified sleep. Serenity was so quiet when everyone was asleep. The engine was only a gentle hum and of course nothing can be heard in the vacuum of space.

Oz was making his way around the ship and ended up in the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's chair and took in the information the console offered. They would make White Marsh in three or four days. That is if no more delays happened. If you could call what happened a delay.

Owen Forests was so close. The Blue Moon Monastery had sent him a wave so suddenly. They knew that Oz was a werewolf and had sheltered him for years at a time when he had needed to get his head straight or had needed to be off the radar.

The monks there had also helped a few other werewolves that Oz had brought to their doors. Including a little boy, Xang, that Oz had found infected on some sparsely populated planet. Xang's family had been killed by the werewolf that had infected him. The monks have taken him in permanently and care for him. All of the werewolves that Oz and the monks had managed to help were able to make it so that they were one with their wolves. But for some reason none of them ever got the same ageless clause that Oz got.

He owed the monks of Blue Moon Monastery a great debt, which he didn't mind paying. Oz just wished they would have told him what was wrong. Oz turned as he heard Wash walking towards him. "Hey."

"You couldn't sleep?" Wash asked taking a seat in the copilot's chair.

"Yea." Oz said.

"How come?" Wash wondered.

Oz shrugged, "Got a lot of energy."

Wash looked at Oz's still form and grinned, "Yea I can tell." The two men were quiet for several minutes, just looking out at space. "I thanked you for saving me right?" Wash glanced at the werewolf.

"Yea." Oz nodded. Then he turned to look at Wash. "I wasn't going to let any of you die no matter what the cost. And the fact that you guys, with the exception of Jayne, seem to accept me for what I am. It really wasn't that big of a price to pay."

"Wash?" Zoe's voice drifted in from the hallway.

"Just a second honey." Wash got up and as he walked past Oz he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try to get some sleep, cause there's no way a body can sleep when everyone else is awake. Unless you're Jayne. Good night." The pilot patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Night."


	24. Blood and Breeding

Chapter 24: Blood and Breeding

---

The next morning Oz woke on his own. He could pretty much hear everyone else moving around, so he must be the last one getting up today. Oz went to get up and a jolt of pain ran through his leg.

"Ow." Oz grimaced and looked to see a blood stain on his left pant leg. "How the—" Oz started to wonder when Fenir flashbacked to the fight yesterday.

"One of them got me in the leg. I didn't even realize it."

'Blocked pain.' Fenir stated.

"Thanks Fen." Oz peeled off his jeans and with a wet towel gently cleaned off the blood. The wound looked to have scabbed over. It was a long shallow cut going from the top of his thigh down to his knee. "That sucks." Oz pulled on a pair of jeans and a ripped tee shirt.

The werewolf made his way out of his room to the now cleaned cargo bay. The smell of incense was heavy in the air. But underneath it Oz could still almost taste the blood that had covered the room. He tried to smell where Kaylee and River were but the incense covered it. So he listened instead.

They were in Inara's shuttle.

Oz walked up the stairs limping a little along the way. The door was open but Oz still knocked before entering.

"Come in." Inara called.

Oz waved at the girls as he entered the shuttle. They were all sitting on the bed. Kaylee was brushing River's hair and Inara was brushing Kaylee's.

"The wolf rises late in the morning." River smiled at Oz. "Late wolves won't catch the rabbit."

"Rabbits sleep late too." Oz shot back.

"Only the male ones." River raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Oz raised an eyebrow in return.

"Yes because the males are the ones that sleep late after the copious amounts of se—" River was stopped by Kaylee's hand on her mouth.

"I don't think we need to hear anymore of that." Kaylee was trying not to laugh. Oz ducked his head to hide his smile.

"So Oz what brings you to— What happened to your leg?" Inara got up off the bed and moved towards Oz. The werewolf looked down at his leg and groaned. The cut had reopened and had bled through his jeans.

Kaylee also jumped off the bed, "Quick let's get you to the infirmary. Simon'll fix you up in no time."

"I'll get Simon." River ran from the room.

"No I'll just wrap it." Oz really didn't want to go visit the doctor.

"I don't think so mister. You're going to the infirmary to get patched up." Kaylee said wearing what looked very similar to Willow's resolve face.

"But—"

"No buts, infirmary now." Kaylee's hands were on her hips.

"Okay." Oz sighed. Women and their resolve faces.


	25. BandAids Make it Better

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it wasn't because I was studying for a test. Ohhh noooo, it was because I was busy almost getting arrested. If anyone actually wants to know what happened you can go here http/butterflyflame. Anyway enjoy the chapter. And as always you guys still rock for all the lovely reviews you've given me.

Chapter 25: Band-Aids Make it Better

---

Oz followed Kaylee down to the infirmary. Inara stayed behind to clean the blood that had trailed onto her shuttle floor. But she had given Oz one of her scarves to help stop the bleeding.

Oz entered the infirmary to find River and Simon already there. The doctor was laying out tools to treat a wound. He turned when Oz entered the room. "Oz why didn't you say you were hurt? On the bed." Simon commanded. Oz sighed but obeyed the doctor nevertheless. "Girls if you could give us some privacy." Kaylee waved at Oz as she left the room while River refused to budge. "Mei-mei." Simon cajoled.

"No s'alright." Oz shrugged.

"I don't understand. How could I have not noticed you were hurt? I looked you over when we moved you." Simon picked up a pair of scissors to cut away Oz's jeans.

"I tell you, you don't take my blood, you don't play mad scientist." Oz asked his arm stopping Simon's.

"No dissecting." River added from her corner.

"River." Simon turned from his sister to his patient, "Oz. I would never do something like that. That goes against all that I am as a doctor."

Oz shrugged, "I've some had bad experiences man."

"I will not run any tests that aren't necessary. I swear." Simon said.

Oz removed his hand from Simon's, "Alright. It was the wolf."

Simon began cutting away the werewolf's jeans, "What do you mean by that?"

"I got cut pretty bad when I was in wolf form," Oz let out a hiss of air as Simon began cleaning the wound. "when I changed back to human form Fenir, my inner wolf, tried to heal the cut so that it didn't show up when I turned back right away." Oz paused again as Simon began applying antiseptic and healing bandages to the wound. "But because I moved around and was putting weight on it, the healing didn't take. So the cut reopened. But it's no where near as bad as it should have been."

"That's incredible." Simon shook his head. "Alright you're good to go. It should heal in a day or two. You're lucky it didn't get infected, that big of a cut."

Oz shrugged again, "So I can go?"

"Yes." Simon said. Oz stepped off the bed and started to walk out of the room with River following him. Simon gently took hold of his sister's arm. "You, on the other hand, can not."

"Simon." River whined and made a face.

"I know mei-mei, but you want to get better don't you?" Simon said. River stuck her tongue out but jumped up on the bed.

"See ya." Oz waved.

"Later wolf-man." River smiled.


	26. Naming Names

Chapter 26: Naming Names

---

Oz limped his way to the kitchen, trying not to put too much weight on his leg. Whatever was going on in White Marsh, he wanted to be ready for it. Book was already in the dining room when Oz got there. "Hey Book." He said as he grabbed some of the leftovers from two nights ago and sat down at the table.

"So where's River? She seemed to be your second shadow the past few days." Book asked from across the table.

"Infirmary with her brother." Oz said before digging into his food.

"I'm debating whether or not I need to give you my special hell speech." Book said after a minute.

Oz raised an eyebrow, "Special hell?"

"River is only sixteen. You look about, what, twenty, twenty-two. Normally that wouldn't be any problem. But River is no normal girl." Book said.

"I know that." Oz said.

"Do you really?" Book asked.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about, before?" Oz put down his food, "Me and River?"

"Partially." Book clasped his hands together.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt River. I understand her." Oz said looking Book in the eye.

"That's good I'm glad to hear that. Because River is very special. She has a gift that is not so popular in verse anymore. And I don't think she'd be able to handle your gift." Book tilted his head to the side.

"I don't really think you could call me being a werewolf a gift." Oz scoffed before taking swig of his drink.

"That was not what I was referring to Daniel Ozbourne." Book stopped as Oz spit all over the Shepherd. Book grabbed some towels, "Perhaps I should not have said that when you took a drink."

"How do you know that name?" Oz asked.

"I have many friends both monks and other shepherds. There are many tales of Daniel Ozbourne in the religious circles. Not many Shepherds believe in him but the monks do. But you can never really get much out of them. But the story goes that he is a werewolf with total control of his wolf who has taught countless others and has been around for ages. The only thing that stays the same about his appearance is that he is short, young, and the meditation beads that he wears around his neck and wrists." Book paused for a moment and looked pointedly at Oz's beads. "Not many people out here believe in the supernatural anymore. Demons, vampires, werewolves, they're things of ancient history. But those of the faith still occasional talk of them."

Oz sighed, "When did you figure out who I was?"

"When you were explaining everything after you changed. It just clicked." Book shrugged. "I suppose you are going to White Marsh to visit the Blue Moon Monastery."

"Yea, they needed my help for something." Oz shook his head, "So what are you going to do now that you know?"

Book smiled, "Nothing my dear boy. Who you are harms no one on this ship. I just wanted to let you know that I knew in case you wanted to talk. I've a good ear and I've been told I give pretty good advice or comments if you ever've the need."

"Thanks."

Book stood up, "Well I'll leave you to finish your meal." Book began walking out of the room but when he got to the door he turned around, "Be sure to tell Xu Bai that Shepherd Book is here if he needs him."

"Kay." Oz said as Book left the room. Then Oz shook his head, "Huh."


	27. Book and Brawls

A/N: I have writer's block so these next few chapters might take a little while. But I'm trying to work through it so fear not. And as always you guys rock for all your fantastical reviews.

Chapter 27: Book and Brawls

---

"Did Simon fix you up?" Kaylee asked sitting down at the table next to Oz.

"Uh yeah." Oz said after a moment.

"Thoughts on your mind." She asked.

"Just a few." Oz said.

Kaylee snagged an apple that was resting in a bowl on the table, "Anything you feel like sharing?"

"Book seems…" Oz tried again, "He's… I don't know. It's like he knows things and he lets you know that he knows them and he even kind of tells you how he knows them. But……"

Kaylee took a bite of her apple, "Consider yourself lucky then. Book rarely ever tells anyone how he knows things. He gets Mal all angry when he won't say how he knows something a preacher ain't suppose to know."

"Guess so." Oz said. "Crap." Oz moaned as he banged his leg against the table.

"What?"

Oz grimaced, "Table attacked my leg."

"Oh my gosh your leg. You shouldn't be up and about with your leg. You should be in your room resting." Kaylee said.

Oz raised an eyebrow, "Not up, not about," Oz gestured to his chair, "sitting."

"Still……" Kaylee trailed off with a worried look.

Oz rolled his eyes, "Alright mother hen." Kaylee jumped up to help Oz out of his chair her apple forgotten on the table. Oz had to work hard not to show his amusement. He lightly leaned on the young mechanic, though he really didn't need to.

They were rounding a corner when Oz ran into Jayne. "Sorry man."

"Watch where you're going beast." Jayne growled and shoved Oz out of his way. Oz let go of Kaylee so that when he stumbled back a few feet he didn't take her with him. "I said get out of my way." Jayne went to shove the werewolf again but Oz quickly sidestepped the larger man. This time Jayne was the one that stumbled. "Why you—" He took a swing at Oz.

Oz quickly ducked, "Hey I don't have a problem with you."

"Yea well I got a problem with you." Jayne yelled trying to punch Oz again and failing. Although as Oz was weaving his leg gave out on him and he fell. Jayne was quickly on him and began throwing punches. Oz was doing his best to block them but they were at a very close range and a few were getting through.

"What happened to you?" Oz managed to say.

"Jayne leave him alone!" Kaylee shouted.

"Stay out of this Kaylee." Jayne and Oz both said at the same time. Kaylee's eyes narrowed and she gave a loud yell before jumping on Jayne's back.

"Gorramit girl get off." Jayne shouted. Then ignoring her and her attempts to pull him off the werewolf, Jayne leaned closer to him, "You want to know what happened to me? I'll tell you, you say—"

Jayne's mouth closed at the sound of a gun being cocked behind his head. "You mind getting off of our passenger Jayne?" Jayne turned his head to see Zoe standing behind him with one of her guns. The mercenary raised his hands in the air and stepped away from Oz after Kaylee got off his back. "Now I get there's something going on between you two but if you can't fix it or even be civil then stay the hell away from each other. We don't need you two tearing apart the ship." Zoe said.

"Whatever." Jayne sent one last glare in Oz's direction before stomping off.

"You two okay?" Zoe asked putting her gun away. Kaylee nodded as she helped Oz up off the floor. "Good." Zoe nodded before continuing down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked Oz.

"Yea." Oz said.

"Gorramit girl what the hell is your problem?" Came Jayne's voice from down the hallway.

"What—" Kaylee looked in the direction of Jayne's yell.

Oz gave the slightest smirk, "River heard the fight."


	28. Smells, Sounds, and Songs

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, life's been hectic and my muses are being evil and not giving me ideas. Also this song is called Touched by Vast everyone should hear it it's really cool. But here, a new chapter enjoy.

Chapter 28: Smells, Sounds, and Songs

---

Oz was in his room with his leg propped up. His guitar was on his lap and he was just letting his fingers run over the strings. Kaylee had left and the werewolf could smell River coming closer to his room. She smelled of mischief.

River banged on Oz's door to open it and quickly shut the door behind her. Oz quirked an eyebrow at her but she just held a finger to her lips. Heavy footsteps past the door, along with Jayne's yell of "River!"

"Terrorizing the animals?" Oz asked.

River walked over to Oz and sat on his bed, "He looks good in red. He wears it all the time as mask. I helped it show."

"You cut him?" Oz stopped playing his guitar.

"His nose met my fist. Twice, it wasn't properly introduced the first time." River answered playing with the frayed end of Oz's jeans.

"Any reason why?" Oz asked.

River frowned, "He… hurt you. He has a reason, it's a good one. But he had forgotten it till you played the wolf card. I can't tell what it was, what happened. It doesn't say in the cards. But still if he would just tell you. It would be okay, I think." River shrugged, "But then again alphas rarely get along."

"Really?" Oz tried not to smile.

"Well betas who think they're alphas." River smiled.

"Does that mean I'm the alpha?" Oz asked. River nodded. "You were really able to beat Jayne up?"

"Alpha female." River said while giving him a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"Because he hurt me?" Oz asked. River gave him the same look again. Oz smiled and started strumming his guitar again.

"Play me something. Let the wolves' chorus ring through the ship." River smiled.

"All right." Oz put his hands over the strings for a moment. Then he started playing a song from old that River couldn't have possibly known.

Yet she started singing the words,

"Touched, you say that I am too

so much, of what you say is true.  
I'll never find someone quite like you again.  
I'll never find someone quite like you, like you.  
The razors and the dying roses  
plead I don't leave you alone.  
The demi-gods and hungry ghosts  
oh god, god knows I'm not at home.  
I'll never find someone quite like you again.  
I'll never find someone quite like you again."

River stopped singing as Oz's voice took up the song,

"I, I looked into your eyes and saw  
a world that does not exist.  
I looked into your eyes and saw  
a world I wish I was in."

Then they were both singing the last part.

"I'll never find someone quite as touched as you.  
I'll never love someone quite the way  
that I loved you."

"Awww, ain't you two sweet." They turned to the doorway to see Kaylee standing in the doorway with two plates of food. "I've never heard that song before. Where's it from?" Kaylee asked setting a plate in front of Oz and one in front of River.

"Home. It's an old song." Oz answered then he looked at River, "Looking behind closed doors?"

"Looking through the windows, cracks in the walls." River shot back before digging into her food, "Thanks Kaylee."

"Yea thanks." Oz added.

Kaylee smiled and shrugged, "Well you two didn't come to dinner so I figured I'd bring you some. It's probably a good thing neither of you came. Jayne was grumbling about both of you till the Captain told him to shut it." Kaylee watched the two of them exchanging looks while they were eating. She smiled, "River your brother was looking for you too. I think I'll go stall him for a while." Then she winked and left the room.

Oz opened his mouth to say something but River held up a hand, "Food first. Hungry." Oz rolled his eyes and continued to eat.


	29. Thoughts and Talks

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys I'll try not to let it be three weeks before I update again next chapter. Oh and the last word at the end of the chapter means "shut up".

Chapter 29: Thoughts and Talks

---

Oz had fallen asleep with his guitar still in his hands. River smiled down at the wolf. She gently took the guitar from him and placed it back in its case. Then she picked up the blanket from the floor and covered Oz. River stood for a moment trying to decide what to do next.

Chaos and thoughts were running through her head. She knew she liked this boy who was not a boy. Yet when he had taken off his chains just for a moment before they were placed in her hands she felt so many years, lifetime upon lifetime, thrust upon her in an instant. She saw so many flashes. Women, though one in particular with red hair, men, being chased, running through the woods, military. For a moment River's own memory of the Academy surged up and she was about to panic. Then the calm of the chains soaked into her brain.

All the voices were muffled like someone had thrown a blanket over them. She felt like she had when she was a child and she could control it. She knew what she thought and what others thought and everything made sense. Stupid Academy.

But back to the subject at hand. Oz. River carefully sat down on his bed and tried to keep her thoughts in line. She liked Oz. Oz liked her. He was a werewolf. She was a reader. He was possibly centuries old. She was kind of crazy.

Two sides of the same coin, pieces shoved together. River frowned. She kept pushing him away, coming up with excuses.

Why?

Was she scared? Did Simon actually sense something and want her to stay away? Was it the age difference? What?

River let out an "Eeek!" as Oz lurched up to grab her and lay her down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and for all intents and purposes seemed to go back to sleep. "Ummm? Not old enough, not ready, Simon—" River begin to babble.

"Nothing's going to happen." Oz mumbled, "Just wanted someone to sleep with." He lifted his arm, "You can go if you want."

River muttered several things, few which made sense to the werewolf, before putting Oz's arm back around her waist.

---------

Oz woke to an argument. "Simon!" River pleaded.

"Get up now River." Simon growled. She gently moved Oz's arm off her and went to stand by Simon. "You said nothing was going on. But this seems to be a recurring theme."

"Simon I—"

"You're only sixteen. You're too young mei-mei." Simon said gently.

"Simon," Oz said sitting up, "me and River are friends—"

"Oh really and how many of your 'friends' share the same bed as you?" Simon was almost sneering. "My sister is not to be—"

"Have I done anything to show your sister disrespect? We haven't done anything inappropriate," Oz held up a hand to stop Simon, "we were sleeping, period. We were not having sex. We are not having sex. I know how old River is and I get that she's your sister, man. But—"

"She is not just some normal girl. She is special and you—" Simon paused when River stamped her foot.

"She is right here. Simon. I'm not a baby. I know," River paused. "I know I'm broken but I'm not beyond repair. I can still function and I know what I want and what I don't."

"Are you telling me you want Oz?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Her brother opened his mouth to protest but River spoke first, "but not that way, dummy." Simon gave a sigh of relief, "At least not yet." River smiled and looked back at Oz. The werewolf gave a slight smirk at that.

Simon frowned and took a step in Oz's direction. "You do anything she doesn't want or before she's eighteen you will be in a world of hurt, dong-ma." Oz nodded. Simon took his sister's hand, "Come along River you missed your medications last night."

River stuck out her tongue, "Meanie."

Simon led them out of the room, "You should be happy I didn't try to beat Oz up again."

River waved at Oz as she left, "Yea cause that worked so well last time."

"Bizui."


	30. Stay Tuned To This Station

Chapter 30: Stay Tuned To This Station

---

Oz shook his head at the parting siblings. He wanted to stay here but even if they did accepted him as he is, well with the exception of Jayne, they might not want him to stay here. Plus he had to deal with what ever was happening in Blue Moon Monastery. Fenir let out a growl at that. 'Defend den.'

Oz nodded in agreement before changing into a different set of clothing. Then he left the room making sure to lock the door behind him. He was making his way to the dining area when a smell caught his nose. It was coming from the empty shuttle.

He took a detour to the shuttle and was opening the door when a hand reached out to pull him in. Oz barely managed to stay on his feet when Jayne let go of him to shut the door. "You think you can just sic the crazy girl on me when you don't win a fight huh?"

Oz tried to move around Jayne and out the door, "I didn't sic anyone on you."

Jayne shoved Oz away from the door, "So it's just some coincidence then that she came swinging at me after our fight?"

"She's protective." Once again Oz tried for the doors but Jayne pulled out one of his handguns. The werewolf froze in place, "Jayne?"

"Just stay back." Jayne said.

"Alright." Oz raised an eyebrow. He slowly took two steps back.

"You were just some weird kid and then you had to go and be all different. Remind me of him." Jayne said after a moment. "You just had to be a werewolf, one of those bloodthirsty beasts. Just killing folk anytime they feel like."

"You had a run in with a werewolf. Th—"

Jayne pushed Oz against a wall with his hand at the smaller man's throat, "Run-in? That hwun dan murdered my best friend right in front of me. Huge fucking wolf jumped out from the dark and slashed Bobby's stomach open."

Oz swallowed shallowly, "How do you know it was a werewolf?"

"I had a gun on me but I couldn't get it out fast enough to shoot the beast. When I finally got it out and pointed the wolf grabbed it from my hands with his teeth. Starting changing, bones crunching, hair receding, turned into a naked man. He was laughing," Jayne had been pressing harder against Oz's throat and he stopped for a moment, trying to reign in his rage. "Laughing at killing my friend. Said I was next. Pointed my own gun at my head. If it weren't for my Ma, I'd have been dead. She shot the son of a bitch but he still managed to get away."

"Jayne I'm sorry." Oz managed to choke out.

"I don't need your pity." Jayne shouted socking the werewolf across the jaw. He dropped Oz onto floor and pointed his handgun, "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be dead, you and everyone like you."

Oz's eyes widened before he quickly swept out Jayne's feet. The two wrestled for the gun for minute before Oz managed to get the gun away from the larger man. Jayne only smiled, "I learned my lesson then, always have more than one weapon." He pulled out another gun. Oz quickly managed to get that gun away from Jayne as well and pinned the man to the floor. Jayne spit in Oz's face, "Go ahead kill me."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That man who did that to you was a monster." Oz stood up, "I'm just a werewolf, I'm not a monster." He held out a hand to help Jayne up.

Jayne frowned at Oz before grabbing his hand, "This don't mean I trust you or nothing."

"What does it mean?" Oz asked.

"I won't try to kill you no more." Jayne answered as he began collecting his guns off the floor.

"Or fight me?"

Jayne straightened up and faced Oz. "That too. I ain't about feelings, that's for girls. So I'll just say this, if I ever see that liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze ain't nothing in the 'verse that's going stop me from killing him. But since you're not him, I guess I shouldn't blame you for what he did."

Oz raised an eyebrow, "Uh thanks man."

"Finally all the cards are on the table." River said coming out from behind the pilot's chair.

Jayne let out a manly yelp, "Gorramit girl what in the guay where you doing back there?"

River stepped next to Oz and took his hand, "Watching the show all the other channels sucked." Jayne gave her a weird look and began to walk towards the door.

"Really what else was on?" Oz wondered as they began to follow Jayne out of the shuttle.

River shrugged, "Two things of UST, church, and family channel."

"What channel was this one?" Oz asked.

"Fighting, guns, male eye candy." River smiled at Oz, "Action, duh."


	31. Stop Hugging And Start Stomping

A/N: I don't know if anybody noticed this but I seem to like alliteration. I don't know why, but if I write a sequel to this I don't think I'll have the chapter titles all alliterized. By the way if anyone does want a sequel please tell me now so I know not to try and shoot the plot bunnies cuz this one's about to end in five or six chapters or so. Okay I'll stop rambling and let you guys get to the chapter, as always thanks for the reviews you guys rock.

Chapter 31: Stop Hugging and Start Stomping

---

Kaylee stormed away from Simon. Dear Buddha that man was a master in anything involving medicine but give him a girl who liked him and he was a ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng. He had the tact of a frog.

As Kaylee made her way to the kitchen she passed Jayne. He nodded in her direction and she stopped him. "Have you seen Oz? Wait of course you haven't cause otherwise there would be—"

"Yea he's in the dining room." Jayne interrupted her.

"Oh my god you didn't hurt him did you?" Kaylee asked very concerned.

Jayne rolled his eyes, "No, me and the wolf have come to an understanding."

"So you ain't gonna try to kill him no more?" She said. Jayne nodded. Kaylee let out a sound of excitement before hugging Jayne.

"Uh Kaylee… did you get knocked in the head?" Simon asked coming up the stairs looking for his sister.

"No."

"Then why are you hugging Jayne?" Simon wondered.

"Cuz he ain't trying to kill Oz." Kaylee responded.

Jayne smirked down at Kaylee, "Hell if I'd known I'd get this kind of treatment I'd of made nice with Oz a long time ago."

The mechanic rolled her eyes at him and smacked his arm, "Shut up." She smiled and then continued to the kitchen with Simon following her.

River and Oz were sitting at the table rather closely holding hands. Simon started to clear his throat. River rolled her eyes but scooted her chair slightly away from Oz's. Simon went to clear his throat his again but Kaylee stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Simon yelped.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry was that you're foot?" Kaylee asked a look of pure innocence on her face. She led him to a chair, "I'm so sorry Simon. Sometimes I'm so heavy footed. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Simon said taking a seat across from his sister and Oz. Kaylee took a seat next to him. "So I heard that Jayne isn't trying to kill you anymore. How did that come about?"

"Talked to Jayne, he can be pretty reasonable." Oz answered.

"Reasonable?" Simon scoffed. "We are talking about the same Jayne here right? Jayne Cobb?"

"Oh he ain't all that bad." Kaylee said. Simon gave her a look. "Well not all the time." She amended.

"Peace treaties can always be reached once a side has been subdued and beaten. All wars are won when a side loses never a win-win. Always someone loses. Bloody fights, broken bodies, butchered souls." River said her eyes starting to tear as images filled her mind.

"Ssshhhh." Oz murmured placing her hand on his wrist or more specifically his meditation beads. A look of calm settled on her face even though a tear fell down on her cheek. Oz gently brushed away the tear drop and River graced him with a smile.

"How?" Simon asked, not angry just a little jealous, "How can you make my sister so calm? You've only known her for a few days."

"It's the meditation beads. They hold years of barriers, of walls, of calm. And that's what River needs. A wall to block out all the thoughts, even on this ship with only nine people, it's still a little too much." Oz explained.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Come on Simon, you know she's a reader." Kaylee said.

"I know she's very perceptive but—"

"Simon," River interrupted her brother, "I've been completing your thoughts since I could talk. Including that one time at church when I was five and you—"

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again." Simon said his face turning slightly red.

Kaylee looked between the smirking River and blushing Simon, "Oh I want to hear this."

"Weeeellll—"

"River, you don't tell her and I won't say anything about you and Oz anymore." Simon bargained.

River shrugged, "You know I don't really remember anymore."

"Aww," Kaylee said then she looked at Oz, "Hey why don't you give River a kiss."

"Hey, wait a minute. You—" Simon paused at seeing Oz's slight smirk, River's outright laughing, and Kaylee's shaking shoulders. The doctor rolled his eyes at all of them, "Ni si jia yu dian."


	32. Say You'll Stay

Chapter 32: Say You'll Stay

---

The siblings returned to the infirmary to continue their endless running of tests. Not that that made Oz angry. No he wish—, well he hoped that Simon could find a way to make his sister better. He just thought it would have been better had it not involved needles and medicine.

Psychics need barriers to get better, at least ones who haven't been dissected did. He was trying to get her to develop shields. But it was like her ability to do so had been ripped away. She could use his though, that was something. Just not enough, especially when he had to leave soon.

"Thinking about River?" Kaylee asked popping up from underneath the engine.

"Uh?" Oz looked down at the grease smudged face of the mechanic.

"You have the look." Kaylee grabbed a wrench before sliding back under the turning engine.

"The look?" Oz asked.

"The look that Wash gets whenever Zoe and Mal get work and he has to stay and pilot the ship. So I'm thinking you've got River on the mind unless you got a girl on White Marsh." Kaylee paused, "You don't right?"

Oz smirked, "Right."

"You're good for River, you know. I've never seen her this calm… in ever. But what will happen when you go?" The clanking from beneath the engine stopped for the moment, and Kaylee emerged again.

"I don't know." Oz replied. "She'll still have Simon."

"That's true, I guess… but I'll miss you too." Kaylee said sitting up.

"Ditto." Oz said.

"I mean it's been so nice to have someone my own age to talk to." Kaylee paused, "Well talk to as a friend and do friend things." Kaylee fingered the pink streaks that still shined through her hair. "Couldn't you stay here forever?"

Oz gave a sad frown, "Kaylee."

Kaylee got up from the floor and sat next to Oz, "Is there any way I can talk you into staying?"

Oz shook his head, "No. "

"Could you at least let me try?"

"Yea."


	33. Dine Together Tonight

Chapter 33: Dine Together Tonight

---

Kaylee and Oz entered the kitchen and saw Mal, Book, and Zoe setting food on the table. Kaylee quickly rushed to help and grabbed plates and cutlery. "So I see you two have decided to stop hiding." Book said as he saw River and Simon come in behind Oz.

River grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him to the table so he could sit next to her. "We weren't hiding, we were making plans for an ambush. See how the angry statue falls." Everyone turned to look at River and Oz, while the werewolf merely cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well I was." River amended.

"Nothing better happen when Jayne gets here. I ain't fixing to have a blood bath on my kitchen table." Mal said.

"A blood bath, where?" Jayne asked upon entering.

Zoe took a step towards the bigger man, "Now Jayne, I know you're not going to have to make me use my gun again."

"What's going on here?" Jayne asked confused.

"They think you and Oz are going to fight." River started laughing hard and said in between gasps of air, "And that you would win." River straightened and smiled, "Obviously they haven't been paying attention."

Jayne stepped around Zoe and took a seat at the table, "I ain't going to fight him. I can be civil." Jayne looked at the open mouth stares he was getting from most of the crew.

"Well it's good that you think that Jayne." Mal said after a moment of silence. The rest of the meal was set down on the table. Wash and Inara entered just as everyone was sitting down.

"Good news people," Wash said claiming a seat next to his wife, "we should make White Marsh in the morning. We'll be landing in the town of Oakland."

"Good we'll have time to see the town before we're suppose to meet up with Flynn." Zoe nodded.

"I'll be leaving once we break atmo." Inara said.

"Okay. We're getting there a little ahead of schedule. Oz do you need to send a wave to anybody? Let them know you're getting there early." Mal asked.

"Nah." Oz shook his head.

The next five or ten minutes was spent in small talk. As the meal was wineding down, Mal raised his voice above everyone else's, "Well it certainly has been interesting having you aboard. You need a ride again send us a wave."

"Really?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Mal responded. "I'm not promising anything but if we're in the area."

Kaylee leaned into Oz and in a fake whisper, "That means he likes you."

"Yes the fact that he hasn't shot you speaks highly of you as a passenger." Inara said.

"What?!? I don't shoot most of our passengers." Mal looked at the companion.

"Shoot or beat up." Inara amended with a smirk.

Mal looked at his crew some who were smirking (Zoe, Book, and Inara), others who were nodding in agreement (Simon and Kaylee) and those that were laughing (Wash and Jayne). "I haven't done anything to River or Book or Si—" Mal started to say but stopped when he got to Simon. "Well okay. I haven't done anything to River or Book." Mal looked at the attempt to not laugh and rolled his eyes, "Come on people we've all got things to do before we land in the morning. Let's get to it."


	34. Reading River

Chapter 34: Reading River

---

Oz was in his room throwing the sparse clothing that lay on the floor back into his duffel bag. Fenir was whining in his head. 'Fen you know we can't stay. Temporary pack. Not forever. You know we can't have a forever pack.'

At that Fenir just started to howl. 'Oh come on Fenir cut it out. We're going to Blue Moon, we'll get to see little Xang." The howling paused for a moment and Oz could almost image the wolf cocking his head in consideration. "Maybe Josh'll be there too." There was silence.

The door opened and River slipped in and sat on his bed before Oz even had time to turn to look. She drew her knees to her chest and laid her head a top them, "Hey wolf-man."

Oz gave a slight smirk, "Hey psychic-girl." He sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall.

River quickly scooted back so she could lean her head against Oz's shoulder. "You're going away." She said grabbing his arm and pulling it around herself. "To the other wolves and monks."

"Yeah." Oz slung his other arm around her.

"It'll be okay." River said.

"Yeah?" Oz asked.

"No matter how far you go, how long you're gone, the calm will still be here. What will come, will pass as it should. You won't leave just yet. The siren's song still has a hold on you." River said playing with the beads adorning Oz's wrists.

"You got a bit of seer in you don't you?" Oz asked. River shrugged. "So siren huh? Would that be you?"

"No haven't you ever seen a siren. They're ugly, the only way they get guys is by their beautiful song." River said matter of factly.

"Oh so it's Jayne." Oz amended.

"No, of course not." River paused, "Jayne doesn't use his song to attract guys. He attracts girls using his d—"

Oz placed his hand over River's mouth, "My last night here, I'd rather not discuss how Jayne attracts… anything."

River pulled his hand down and turned around to face Oz, "Oh okay. Then about we don't discuss anything." She leaned down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss started slow and tentative. River's hands found a place in Oz's soft hair. She reveled in the feel of his body against hers and the silence that his mind offered. Only the tiny cracks that occasionally let her see images of his life and his thoughts. Except the cracks were getting bigger the longer they kissed. And now his mind was pressing in on hers. River cried out in pain.

"River!" Oz looked at the crying girl in his arms. 'Walls.' Fenir howled. Oz stripped off his beads around his wrists and wrapped them around the psychic's. Her sobs slowed and she was able to look at Oz.

"What happened to the silence? All the noise came back. So much pain, so many lives, too many thoughts." River asked.

"Oh River I'm so sorry." Oz murmured brushing away her tears.

"Why? What did you do?" River leaned back in his arms. She looked down at her wrists. "I can think again. The silence is in my head now."

"You're psychic, a reader. A psychic has it hard enough even with having barriers. But when it comes to being intimate, they have to have very good barriers to be able to have sex and not pass out from the onslaught of the other person's mind." Oz explained.

"But we weren't having sex." River said.

"You don't have any barriers ling shu zhu." Oz said touching her face.

"But when I wear these…" River gave Oz a hopeful look.

"Then I can kiss you and you'll be fine."

"So… what are you waiting for?"


	35. See Ya Serenity

A/N1: I fixed the little boy's name, I kept forgetting the "i" his name is "Xiang" not "Xang".

A/N2: This is the last chapter people. Wolf on board is now complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and review it. And be on the look out for the sequel Wolves in Town.

Chapter 35: See Ya Serenity

---

"When I pull back these covers you both had better be fully clothed or I'll…" Simon slowly pulled the covers off of Oz and River.

"Actually have to think up a threat. Not your strong suit brother." River said snuggling more into Oz's embrace.

Simon rolled his eyes, "I came to tell Oz that we will be landing in about ten to twenty minutes. So get out of his bed and let him get his things together."

"Alright." River grumbled taking the offered hand to pull herself up. She followed Simon out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Oz sat up slowly rubbing a hand across his eyes. Twenty minutes left on this ship and then he was gone. 'Don't start howling Fen.' The wolf huffed in response and gave a loud yip.

Oz changed out of his wrinkled clothes, stuffing them into his duffel and pulling out clean ones. He quickly made the bed before throwing his duffel on top of it and pulled out his guitar case as well also placing that on the bed. Oz looked around the room looking for anything he had forgotten. Everything looked like it had when he had come.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up his guitar. He went to open the door and removed his device from that as well. "Oz all ready?" Kaylee asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Yea." Oz took one last look in his room.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kayle said as she linked her arm with Oz's. "Maybe we'll see you around. I mean we're not leaving right away."

"Maybe." Oz replied.

"Oh you missed Inara, but she says to tell you good bye and good luck." Kaylee said.

"Tell her I said the same when she gets back." Oz nodded. As they were walking down the stairs to the cargo bay they passed Jayne. He grunted what could possibly be interpreted as good bye or good riddance. Oz simply nodded his head in return.

The cargo bay doors were open to the outside and the rest of the crew was waiting by them. The outside was a great big open field clearly there so ships could land and the town was only about a mile off with a huge forest to one side.

Oz stopped in front of Mal and shook his hand, "You don't have to walk to town we could give you a ride on the mule."

"Nah it's okay." Oz said.

He was suddenly grabbed by Wash in a hug. "You give us a wave anytime you need us."

"Wash honey he needs to breathe. And you hold him much longer you'll make me jealous, husband." Zoe said gently pulling Wash off of Oz.

"Thanks." Oz gave a slight smile to Zoe.

"Not a problem." Zoe shook his hand as well.

Handshakes were exchanged with Book and Simon with only the words of good bye. Oz turned to face Kaylee and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He handed it to the mechanic. "What's this?" She asked turning the bottle over.

"Purple." Oz said.

"Oh thank you." Kaylee hugged Oz and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lastly the werewolf turned to River. Before he could say anything she was in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Before the crew could say anything a boy's voice shouted, "Oz!" Oz turned just in time to catch a boy of about 10 in his arms. "Oz you've been gone forever."

"Hey Xiang." Oz smirked.

"Oz who's she? Why were you kissing her? Is she your mate? Why is she wearing your beads? Is it because she's a—" Xiang threw back his head and howled like a wolf. Nearly jerking himself from Oz's arms.

"Xiang what have we told you?" A soft spoken voice said. They turned to see two men standing just outside of the ship. One had the look of a holy man though he did not wear the robes, he was the one who had spoken. The other man was around Mal's age and wore the same type of ripped clothing as Oz did.

Xiang rolled his eyes, "Ask one question then count to twenty before asking another one. Does that mean I have to count to 100 now Trystan?"

"How about you let Oz finish saying goodbye. Looked like one hell of a goodbye too, I would've hated to have something like that interrupted." The other man said.

"Oh Jian you always spoil all my fun." Xiang said hopping down and standing next to Trystan.

"Your chains, you need them back." River said and took off the beads. She wrapped them back around Oz's wrists. She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I will see you again."

Oz brushed back some of her hair from her face, "Better believe it." Then he picked up his bag and guitar and walked to join Jian, Xiang, and Trystan. "See you when I see." The four men walked into the forest and disappeared from view.

"I think the next time we see him Book needs to give him the special hell speech." Mal said after a moment.

"Indeed." Book agreed.

"We haven't done anything that deserves that speech." River said walking back inside the ship, "Yet."

---

The end


End file.
